Valley of Torment (Azure Moon)/Script
Opening Narration Pegasus Moon Having repelled the Imperial vanguard, the Kingdom must now supplement its meager forces. And so it requests reinforcements from Rodrigue, who is busy resisting Cornelia's army in Fraldarius territory. Event: Seeking Reinforcements Entrance Hall | Daytime * Dimitri: 'You made it. * 'Felix: We received a reply from my father. You should read it too. (Image of letter) * Rodrigue's voice: Gilbert has filled me in on the details. He tells me you are in immediate need to additional troops. I would like to say that I will gather reinforcements and send them to the monastery at once... However, I cannot afford to leave the front lines for that long. Would you be willing to meet us south of Fraldarius territory in Ailell, the Valley of Torment? Ailell is halfway between the monastery and our territory. There, I will deliver the soldiers you require. (Image disappears) (The player chooses "The Valley of Torment...") * Gilbert: Ailell lies on the border between Kingdom territory and Alliance territory. Humans dare not approach that place. * Dimitri: He's right. In Ailell, we can meet up with them without our enemy ever finding out. * Felix: Once my old man delivers his soldiers to us, then our war against the Empire can finally begin. * Gilbert: The path ahead will be a difficult one, Your Highness. Deadly, in all likelihood... * Dimitri: True. But what's the point in wavering now? Father, Stepmother, Glenn, and even Dedue... I am certain this will bring them great joy. I know if I can just offer them Edelgard's head... I just know it... (The scene fades to a random Kingdom Soldier eavesdropping) * Kingdom Solider: Ailell, the Valley of Torment... Event: Valley of Torment Ailell, the Valley of Torment | Daytime * Gilbert: This valley isn't a place I'd care to return to . . . * Ingrid: After the chilliness of Faerghus, I can't seem to adjust to this extreme heat. * Sylvain: Historically, there have been battles whose outcomes were determined in part by the climate. You can't argue that this heat isn't a factor. * Ingrid: In conditions like these, who knows what will become of our morale . . . * Gilbert: Professor, be honest. How are you holding up? * Byleth's choices: ** Choice 1: "I'm at my limit." *** Gilbert: Don't overexert yourself. Perhaps it would be best to take breaks as we proceed. ** Choice 2: "I never imagined it would be like this..." *** Gilbert: Monks once used this area as an ascetic training ground because of the intense environment. * Gilbert: They say Ailell was born of the goddess's rage... * Byleth's choices: ** Choice 1: "Her rage?" ** Choice 2: "I hadn't heard that before." * Gilbert: If you believe the legends, this valley is evidence of the goddess's judgement...passed on humanity for its corruption. The forest that once covered the surrounding area was burnt to ash by a pillar of light that descended from the heavens. That legend fueled belief in a place of torment between our world and the next...where one's sins are purified in the cleansing flames. * Dimitri: Nonsense. Sins are not so easily washed away. * Gilbert: Indeed ... And there are no accounts of such a place in scripture. Yet those who cannot face their own sins have no choice but to cling to the idea. * Dimitri: ... * Mercedes: Ugh, I just don't think I can take this heat anymore. I think I'm starting to see things... Near those mountains over there.... Is it just me, or is there a group of people gathered there? * Gilbert: No... It would seem you are not hallucinating after all. (Image of an army on top of a mountain) * Are those Rodrigue's soldiers? No, but their banner is that of... No! It can't be... * Dimitri: That is House Rowe's banner. They curried favor with that witch and sold out Faerghus. * Gilbert: We messed up. There must have been a spy among us... Will you have us meet them in battle or wait for Rodrigue to arrive? * Dimitri: There is only one option. How kind of them to save us the trouble of killing them later. * Byleth's choices: ** Choice 1: "Aren't they your former allies?" *** Dimitri: Never call those traitors our allies again. ** Choice 2: "They sold out the Kingdom, right?" *** Dimitri: I will not repeat myself. * Dimitri: '''That banner belongs to the Gray Lion. It's a waste of breath to exchange words with one such as him. * '''Gilbert: His Highness is correct. He is not an opponent whom we can expect to negotiate with. Everyone! Prepare for the attack! Mission: Ambush at Ailell Introduction Your party travels to Ailell, the Valley of Torment, to meet up with allied troops and secure reinforcements. It should have been a safe march . . . Victory Conditions: Defeat the enemy commander. Defeat Conditions: All of your units fall in battle. During Battle Phase one * Gwendal: The Valley of Torment . . . Perhaps a good place to finish off my life as a knight. Only if that puny force of children is able to kill me, of course . . . * Gilbert: That man, who raises the Lion's flag? Lord Gwendal. He is an elder knight who serves House Rowe. Gwendal would, without thought, fight any battle if ordered. There is no chance of negotiating with him. (Image of craters) * Gilbert: Ailell is a deadly place. Flames burst from the ground with no warning. Sane people usually avoid it. * Dimitri: So, the flames of torment burn your sins, your life, your everything. If you wish to spare yourself the goddess's wrath, tread lightly. (Enemy reinforcements arrive) * Kingdom Soldier: 'Here we go! Attack them from both sides! ''(Rodrigue appears with two knights) * Rodrigue: So Cornelia has planted spies even inside Garreg Mach. * Gwendal: The Shield of Faerghus has appeared! We can expect more out of him than the young ones. (Byleth talks to Rodrigue) (Felix talks to Rodrigue) '''Defeat Conditions All of your units fall in battle, or Rodrigue is defeated Gwendel Vs. Gwendel * Gwendel: Does a whelp like you really expect to kill me? I am Gwendel, the Gray Lion, a knight by the hand of Count Rowe! Do your worst! Vs. Dimitri * Dmitri: The man praised as a lion is degraded to a mere traitor's underling. * Gwendel: A traitor's underling? That's upsetting, Your Highness. I am and always have been a knight of House Rowe. * Dmitri: How dare you? You are nothing but a lowly beast scavenging for scraps. You have forgotten the dignity of knighthood. * Gwendel: I may be lowly, but this beast is loyal to his master. * Dmitri: Ha! Then I had better kill a pet and deliver its head to that master . . . Vs. Yuri * Gwendal: '''So. You've chosen to turn your blade against the count. Heh. Never thought I'd see the day, mongrel. * '''Yuri: '''And yet you are seeing it, aren't you? Say what you will. I know your true feelings for me. Sure, you watched my back by order of the count. But you cared too. You were the only one who treated me as an equal. * '''Gwendal: '''That is all in the past. This is no time for misplaced sentimentality. I must do what I came here to do. When defeated * '''Gwendel: Ah, so I have found a place to die . . . Young ones . . . I thank you . . . Victory * Gilbert: It is the way of knights to follow their master's orders without argument. Lord Gwendel was a good man. * Dimitri: Now he's just a corpse. Let's go. Rodrigue is waiting for us. Event: Joining Forces * Rodrigue: It's been too long, Your Highness. But try to temper your joy, will you? This is a war, after all. * Dimitri: '''To say such a thing at a time like this. You have not changed one bit. * '''Rodrigue: Don't let looks deceive you. I've had a rough go of it ever since I crossed blades with those traitors in Fhirdiad. When I heard you'd been executed, I rushed there as fast as I could, blind with fury. When I got there, I was fed some garbage about not being able to see your body. The next thing I knew, I was gripping my blade and... Gilbert, you have done well to locate His Highness. I am truly grateful. (Gilbert nods) * Rodrigue: And you... I have you to thank, as well. * Byleth's choices: ** Choice 1: "As his professor, it was my duty." ** Choice 2: "We were all fortunate." * Rodrigue: Well, we are in your debt. I will repay you for this someday, I swear it. And you, Felix... You have also done well to bring His Highness here. * Felix: Hmph. * Dimitri: Tell us all you know, Rodrigue. * Rodrigue: I'm afraid there's not much to tell. You are aware that the western region of the Kingdom was taken by the Empire, correct? * Dimitri: '''Yes, so I have heard. They are now calling it the Faerghus Dukedom or some nonsense. * '''Rodrigue: If you know that much, then the rest won't take long. Enemy or not, it's undeniable that Cornelia's plan was nothing short of genius. After seizing power, she invited the Imperial army to Fhirdiad. There, she reorganized her troops and then sent soldiers to hunt me down. Because of that, we were forced to act defensively. And now we're being forced into a difficult battle. She's been controlling the situation all along. * Dimitri: '''So that's been the witch's plan from the start. I should have killed her ages ago. * '''Rodrigue: Your Highness... Fhirdiad is in a terrible state right now. The tyranny is unbearable, and so the rebellions are endless. Refugees starve to death in the streets. If I may speak freely, Your Highness... We should change course for Fhirdiad and take down those traitors before we embark to Enbarr. * Dimitri: There's no time for that. We must annihilate Enbarr before all else. * Rodrigue: Think this through. I understand wanting to destroy the Empire and the emperor. I want that so much it hurts. But which is more important, the dead or the living? (Dimitri crosses his arms and gives a Rodrigue a threatening look) * Dimitri: (angrily) SILENCE. * Rodrigue: No, Dimitri, you will hear me out. * Dimitri: Are you asking me...asking the dead...to forgive that woman? * Rodrigue: No, I would not ask that of you. What I am asking is that you allow us to prioritize the Kingdom capital over the Imperial capital for now. As Lambert's close and trusted friend, I am confident that he would have advised the same. * Dimitri: Do not dare to put words in the mouth of the dead. They are your words alone, even if you borrowed their lips. Until I offer up that woman's head, Father will remain a slave to his lingering regret and hatred... Even now, he suffers. It is ceaseless. As we waste time with idle chatter, his suffering continues! * Rodrigue: ''(sighs)'' You are my king. Our king. Wherever you lead, we will follow. But Your Highness... There are those who take up their sword in the name of revenge, and yet along the way, lose the strength and composure to follow through... You would do well to bear that in mind. * Dimitri: '''... * '''Rodrigue: Ah, I nearly forgot. Take this, Your Highness. The time has come for it to be wielded by its true master. (Image of Areadbhar) * Dimitri: Areadbhar... The Hero's Relic once wielded by my father. * Rodrigue: The very same. I managed to steal it back from one of Cornelia's underlings in Fhirdiad. * Felix: Understated as ever, Father. It must have been a true struggle to get it back. * Dimitri: '''I... I am grateful, my friend. * '''Rodrigue: Gilbert, Professor. May I request something of you? I wish to fight at your side. * Felix: Senile already, old man? Who will protect our territory? * Rodrigue: I expected it would come to this, so I left those matters to my younger brother. He has my complete faith. I must keep my promise to our fallen king...to my dear friend. (The player chooses "What promise?") * Rodrigue: A very old one. I swore it nearly 10 years ago. Now then, Your Highness. Let's destroy the Empire together. My men and I will spare no effort. I pray that you are right...and that this will save the Kingdom. Event: War Council: Pegasus Moon Reception Hall | Daytime * Rodrigue: Our orders are to capture Enbarr by striking the enemy stronghold directly... How familiar are you with the geography of Fódlan? * Byleth's choices: ** Choice 1: "Very familiar." *** Rodrigue: Then you must be aware that the Kingdom and the Empire are separated by the impassable Oghma Mountains, right? *** (Byleth nods) ** Choice 2: "Not very familiar." *** Rodrigue: The Kingdom and the Empire are separated by the impassable Oghma Mountains. * Rodrigue: Legend has it that Saint Seiros once crossed over those mountains to fight against the Fell King Nemesis... But don't fool yourself. Leading an army over such steep mountains would be near impossible. * Gilbert: In order to infiltrate the Empire, we have no choice but to go around the mountains, either to the east or to the west. * Byleth's choices: ** Choice 1: "Let's go east." *** Rodrigue: Yes, I agree. ** Choice 2: "Let's go west." *** Gilbert: Hmm. I believe that may be difficult. After all, the western region of the Kingdom is already loyal to the Empire. Perhaps we should consider going east...using the route that passes through Alliance territory. * Rodrigue: The Alliance is currently split in two. Those who stand with the Empire and those who are against it. Leading the Imperial faction is House Gloucester, while House Riegan leads those who oppose. We should take advantage of their internal conflict and proceed east along the mountains until we reach the Great Bridge of Myrddin in Alliance territory. (The player chooses "Why there?") * Gilbert: The Airmid River divides Alliance and Empire territory. There are many large bridges that cross it. However, the Great Bridge of Myrddin is by far the largest, and it is also the closest to the monastery. I believe you crossed that bridge five years ago on your journey to the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. * Byleth's choices: ** Choice 1: "It's risky..." *** Rodrigue: ' '''I'm afraid we have no other option. This is our only hope. ** Choice 2: "What if the Empire and the Alliance both attack?" *** '''Gilbert:' I'm afraid it's a possibility. But it's still more practical than passing through the west. * Rodrigue: Perhaps our next move should be to contact House Riegan and request their cooperation... (The player chooses "Do you think they'll help us?") * Rodrigue: Claude of House Riegan is the leader of the Alliance and is firmly against the Empire. They are the enemy of our enemy... In other words, hopefully a friend. * Dimitri: Are you suggesting that we ask House Riegan to engage the Gloucester soldiers? * Gilbert: I am. If we take the bridge, then House Gloucester will no longer be able to receive help from the Empire. There's no way a man as wise as Claude would refuse our request. * Rodrigue: And once we manage to capture the Great Bridge and gain a foothold into the Empire... * Dimitri: Then we cross Gronder Field and head south toward Enbarr. * Ashe: But if we get attacked from both sides, we'll have to fight people from the Alliance, won't we? * Mercedes: Speaking of House Gloucester, I wonder how Lorenz is holding up... * Annette: If we meet him again, it will probably be as enemies. To be honest, I'd rather avoid seeing him altogether. * Dimitri: If you do not wish to kill familiar faces, do not tarry over the corpses of the dead. * Felix: Hmph. Good advice. * Dimitri: Prepare yourselves. It is time to steel your souls for the task at hand. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts